Talk:Darathar
We'll need to wikify this and make sure proper credit is given to Raidwiki once we get more information from other sites that have recommendations on strategies. ='Post-LU19 Info'= 'Patch notes info' * Darathar has been practicing: He is now a little more challenging overall. * Darathar is now aggressive toward any adventurers he sees. * He will no longer break from an encounter to fly away. * Be sure to pay heed to your Wands of Discordant Winds. 'Fight info' * Darathar do not fly away but on 25%/50%/75% cast AOE stun, heals himself by 25% and resets aggro. * He is playing two AOEs on 22s timer so jousting is almost imposible and AOE have to be cured. * AOE is a DOT so do not forget to remove it. Healer needed in every group attacking Darathar. * There are sweetspots where player do not recives melee AOE (for example near front left leg). * Right after these changes went to live IMHO it was almost impossible for lvl 50 raid to kill Darathar - but maybe with Wand of Discordant Winds (stuns Darathar) and other wyrmsteel stuff it can be done. We did not tryied wyrmsteel stuff. ='Pre-LU19 Info'= Resists: Mental(100%), Fire (30%), Piercing (30%) Attack: Crush, AOE Dot Flame of Ages (heat, ~30sec, long range) Strategy for T5 raid * groups on isle repops - use invis to go to the Darathar if possible * when reviving - noone can target Darathar. Everyone have to clear its target before revive. * Darathear leaves at 25%/50%/75% HP and returns with 100% * fire AOE is a DOT. Healing group and MT groups have to use resist potions and thay should have wizz. * Small isle is a safe area for buffing. * AOE safe spot is in water near chests. Tanking * MT have to TURN OFF autoattack because of darathar is doing unmitigated riposte that kills MT very quickly. * Vengeful strike and Slates invigorating threat can be riposted MT should not use them. * Raid moves to small isle and buffs. Than we move to position - MT and healers move to Darathar's spot. MT does not turn darathar. Rest of raid moves to safe spot in water near chests. Healing * In each group should be priest with group elemental cure (training spell). It helps much and safe many HP. * Direct heals have better mana/hp ratio than wards on Darathar. Targeting * When Darathar is targeted he starts to be aggro=wipe. So please do not target Darathar. * Targeting MT instead of Darathar will avoid this problem. * Even when moving to position invis after first fly-out of Darathar at 75%, make sure not to use TAB to check whatever mobs see your invis on the way. They do not see you. However doing so you have good chance to target Darathar either in his common position or flying over island on the sky. Darathar on target = total wipe. Shard from zone * can be taken on globe outside for people that are not in proper step of the quest, (globe not active to enter otherwise) * must be recovered in zone - for people that have globe active - doing quest in proper step Strategy for T6 raid * Just use invis, move to Darathar and kill him. * Two groups around lvl 60 seems to be enough.